


Dan Wears Black

by Pandaland123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Clothing, Dan has a secret, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaland123/pseuds/Pandaland123
Summary: Everyone knows that Dan wears black, his friends, his fans. Which is why it was his biggest secret. A secret so totally mortifying to him, that not even Phil knew.





	Dan Wears Black

Dan wears black. 

It's his aesthetic and by this point, it's become a part of who he is, what his "brand" is. Everyone knows that Dan wears black, his friends, his fans. Which is why it was his biggest secret. A secret so totally mortifying to him, that not even Phil knew.

It had started after their Pastel Edits video. He had discarded the jumper and dungarees, letting them fall into the abyss at the back of his wardrobe. Because he's Dan, not that alternate version of himself dressed in flower crowns and pink. 

Life went on, he forgot all about it. Until he dug them out again for their baking video. Phil had suggested it and Dan had agreed, welcoming the change for the day. He was reminded how soft that jumper was and how oversized the dungarees were. That was why, somehow, he found himself looking at dungarees at three in the morning. Of course, this time, he bought a pair that fit him.

When he woke up the next day, he had a mini crisis whilst he desperately searched the internet trying to cancel his purchase. Phil could not know. This was a secret, between him and his internet history. As soon as that parcel arrives, he's going to send it back. Not even going to open the box.

When it arrived, Phil had picked up the box and Dan had taken it from him with a smile, before darting back to his room and shoving the parcel, unopened, underneath his bed. He couldn't bring himself to send it back. 

Dan's self restraint lasted a little over three days.

Phil had gone out and Dan could barely contain himself. He dragged the innocent parcel from under his bed and stared at it. He felt like a child, doing something they know they shouldn't. At the same time, he had to wonder why something seemingly so insignificant could have such a big affect on him. Phil wasn't going to shun him because he might kind of like the whole pastel thing.

He opened the box and the pink plastic bag that the clothing came in and stared down at the denim. They were dungarees for God's sake. He could wear dungarees, there was nothing wrong with that. He stripped off his black jeans and t-shirt and pulled on his mind-blowingly soft jumper. The new dungarees definitely had a much better fit to them. Last time, Phil had helped him with the metal clips, this time he was on his own. So after five minutes of fiddling with them, he finally got them closed.

The sound of the door opening startled him. Phil was home already?!

He gathered his clothes up and barrelled into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He was changed as fast as humanly possible. Folding his clothes into a neat pile, putting both the jumper and dungarees into the cardboard box, which he them pushed back under the bed.

Phil was none the wiser. 

This went on. Dan practically had another wardrobe worth of clothes hidden beneath his bed. All kept neatly in cardboard boxes. Separated into sections, a few for jumpers, a few for jeans, a few for accessory's, a few for shoes (not that he really needed shoes, seeing as he never wore any of it outside).

The problem was, neither he nor Phil were very outgoing people. When they did go out, on rare occasion, it was together. Whether it be out to eat or to see one of their friends or their birthdays. Whilst Dan loved going out places with Phil or just spending time with Phil in general, it meant there was less time to dress in whatever he wanted.

Sometimes he'd wear a pair of shoes or something easily overlooked, just so he could have something on him. Of course, that had stopped after one of his fans pointed out that Dan was wearing pastel pink and blue galaxy converse. Phil brought it up once, after Dan was swamped with questions about them.

"I didn't even know you owned shoes in that colour," Phil had said and after Dan didn't reply, asked "When did you get them?"

"I've had them for ages, just never really wear them," Dan replied half heartedly, pushing his cereal around with his spoon.

"Huh, what are you watching?"

They never really mentioned it again. At least not until Phil finally started to catch on. It was probably around a month or two later. Dan had found the cutest pink dungaree shorts on another late night internet search. They arrived and Phil picked up the box. This had happened quite a few times, which was to be expected, they did live in the same house after all. Except this time, Dan wasn't in the house.

These mysterious parcels had been arriving for months. Dan would take them to his room and whatever it was that he'd bought never saw the light of day. Surely Phil would have seen something by now, right? No. Of course, there were those shoes, but Dan had said they were old (not that they really looked it) and why would Dan lie about that.

So how could Phil not be curious as to what his best friend and house mate had been buying. Still, it was an invasion of privacy to go through Dan's stuff and you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

But satisfaction brought it back.

So he opened the box and inside were... Dungarees? Pink, short dungarees, that would fit, say, a six foot three male. This was what Dan had bought. Whilst he couldn't understand why Dan would hide such a thing, the clothing was so uncharacteristic of Dan that he had to question if maybe his friend hadn't bought these at all.

He taped the box back up and left it on the kitchen side and Dan was none the wiser. Just took his package back to his room and marvelled over how nice the quality was for such a low price.

Phil, however, decided he was going to find out what exactly it was that Dan was ordering. So he waited until the next time Dan went out without him, before slipping into his room. He went through his wardrobe, the draws, anywhere that he could possibly hide something and yet he kept coming up empty handed. Nothing he hadn't seen before.

He laid down on the floor in defeat. Which was possibly the best thing he could have done (or worst, in Dan's case). As he rolled onto his side, he noticed the many cardboard boxes under the bed. He pulled one out, it was full of pastel jumpers. A pink one, a purple one, a blue one with white stripes on the sides, there were about ten of them in total. Each neatly folded, without a wrinkle in the freakishly soft material. Phil, noting how well the items had been taken care of, made sure to fold them nicely back in the box.

He pulled out another one. It was full of flower crowns and sunglasses and other cute miscellaneous items. Another, the first thing being a familiar pair of shoes, neatly placed beside a nearly identical pink pair. Another contained the dungarees from the parcel Dan had ordered, along with the pair Phil had bought him and an exact copy of them except better fitting, along with more denim. Impossibly tight looking pink jeans. The real shocker came when he pulled a skirt out from the mix. No joke. A single skirt had been hidden at the bottom. 

Dan arrived home, arms full of bags as he shuffled about trying to find his house key. It was in one of his pockets. When he nearly dropped one of his bags on the floor, he decided it would probably be safer to put them down. So he did. When he reached into his pocket he felt the familiar fluffiness of the key chain he'd attached to them and pulled them from his pocket. Undid the lock and stepped into the much warmer apartment.

He closed the door and put the bags down on the side. Filled with things like toilet paper and other necessities.

Dan pushed open his door, there was Phil. Sat on the floor, a light pink skirt in his hands, surrounded by boxes.

"P-Phil?" Dan stuttered, suddenly feeling a little light headed. This was not happening. There was no way this was happening. Phil wasn't here. This was all some nightmare.

"Dan!" Phil spun round in surprise.

"What are you- Why are you- How- I don't-" Dan wasn't even sure what he was trying to say by this point.

"I'm sorry, it's just you've been ordering secret parcels for months and I just wanted to know. I'm not judging you or anything," Phil rushed, trying to save Dan from talking himself into a mess of uncertainty.

"Can you... Can you just leave?" Dan asked, eyes cast downward. Phil nodded, putting the clothing back into the box and retreating to the living room. When Dan finally emerged, it was in white skinny jeans and an over sized pink jumper. The sight was so foreign to Phil, that he had to do a double take just to make sure that this was really happening. "Hi,"

"Do you dress like this a lot?" Phil couldn't help but ask.

"Sometimes, only when I'm the only person in the house," Dan sat beside Phil on the sofa.

"And you've been wearing stuff like this since...?"

"The pastel Easter baking video. I just, sort of, bought a smaller version of the original dungarees and it kinda went from there," 

After a minute of silence went by, Dan waiting for Phil to say, well anything, anything better than silence, Phil finally spoke. Four Earth shatteringly, mind-bendingly amazing words. Better than anything Dan could have asked for. It made his heart race and his mind melt into a gooey lump. His words caught in his throat.

"Can I kiss you?" Phil's words hesitant. Without a second thought, Dan crashed his lips into Phil's. He wondered why he'd kept it all a secret in the fist place. He could like soft and cute things, things in pink's and purple's. If Phil was okay with it, Dan was too.

When they finally boke apart, Phil had said, breathlessly.

"You own a skirt,"

Dan wears pastel and that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I dunno what else to write here, so bye!


End file.
